


How To Fill an Evening

by unsettled



Category: RocknRolla
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-04
Updated: 2010-12-04
Packaged: 2017-10-13 12:51:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/137558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unsettled/pseuds/unsettled
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe it will keep his mind off what One Two is sure to be doing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How To Fill an Evening

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pinstripesuit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinstripesuit/gifts).



"Well," One Two says. "I am going to get myself _laid_." He grins, unrepentant and waggles is eyebrows at Bob.

Bob manages a sort of grin, enough of one to convince One Two that he's … jealous or something. Of One Two, not the girl.

Right.

One Two leaves, makes a big production of it, and Bob keeps the grin as tight as he can, waiting for One Two to finally, finally leave.

"I," he announces to the empty room, "am going to go get smashed."

Maybe then he won't be quite so aware of the ache in his gut when he thinks of One Two, picking up girls at some bar, girls that never turn out to anything less than nut jobs.


End file.
